


What's a Demon to a Monster?

by CarnivalImpmon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Gags, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Tail Sex, Vomiting, i love rin i promise, wtf did i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalImpmon/pseuds/CarnivalImpmon
Summary: Rin finds himself in a situation he never expected, with a man he's never met, and a challenge he never thought he'd have to overcome.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was an impenetrable darkness, and his head felt like it had picked a fight with a steamroller. He was drowning in unconsciousness, having to swim through thick, murky waters just to attempt to open his eyes. Every time he was just about to break out of the unnatural slumber, he’d get dragged back down again by invisible hands. Everything felt too heavy to be moved and he felt too weak. So far, he’d managed to grasp the sensations of being dragged against a rough surface, of something tightly squeezing his wrists, and of a cold breeze biting his skin. That was it. Try as he might, he couldn’t break free long enough to process anything else.

It seemed like he was going to float forever, but then all of a sudden he wasn’t. A sharp pain from his ear woke him up, and he managed a hoarse cry. It was the first sound Rin had been able to make during his fight against sleep, and it startled him further into consciousness. The world was still dark, but it wasn’t the strange, unnatural dark he’d been swimming through. A few more seconds and he could register the feeling of fabric over his eyes. A blindfold. Rin was blindfolded.

What the hell?

He tried to speak, sore though his throat was, but couldn’t move his mouth enough to get out anything beyond unintelligible noises. There was plastic keeping his jaw from closing. He was gagged too.

What the _hell?_

The pain in his ear was gone. Someone had caused it, so someone else was here. Rin started to squirm and yell into the gag. It accomplished nothing beyond letting him know that his throat felt like he’d swallowed glass and his wrists were tied behind his back. His ankles were tied together too, and he was leaning against a wall. A particularly violent jerk of his body and he fell onto his side.

“Careful,” a voice said. “You might hurt yourself.” Rin had never heard this voice before in his life. It was deep and smooth, obviously a man, and this man was speaking to him as if he was crooning to a baby.

He responded by deciding to attack the owner of the voice, jerking his body violently towards the noise, and it was as his skin scraped across the rough, cold floor that he realized he was naked. There was nothing covering his body, neither upper nor lower. His tail was free and, as if it was realizing this for the first time as well, it perked up and started to thrash.

Rin yelped with the realization of his vulnerability and curled inward, covering the necessities with his legs. The man chuckled, and sounded closer now than when he had first spoken.

A hand suddenly gripped Rin’s chin and jerked his head up. He could feel the mystery man’s breath on his face, smelling of peppermint. Had he just brushed his teeth? Whatever. Who was he? Rin’s mind raced as he tried to come up with an explanation. An exorcist? No, if someone had figured out who he was and had come to get rid of him, why would they waste time with...whatever this was? Could it be some elaborate prank? No, no one he knew was this crazy. Not enough to hire some guy to kidnap and strip him.

Why the fuck wasn’t he on fire yet? He couldn’t use much when Kurikara wasn’t drawn, but he should have summoned something with how much he was panicking. Did it have something to do with whatever drugs had been used to knock him out?

Where was Kurikara?

“You’re trembling,” the man said, stroking Rin’s cheek with his thumb. It was so creepy. Rin felt like whatever the man touched was getting covered with dirt, though the man’s hand actually felt clean. “Are you scared?”

No, Rin was actually more pissed off than scared, but he couldn’t say that with the gag making his jaw ache.

“Here, maybe this will help.” The man released Rin’s chin and his head dropped abruptly. He couldn’t stop a whimper when his jaw struck the concrete floor. “Oh, careful.” The man’s hand stroked his hair, then moved to the back of his head. The man messed around with something there, and Rin felt the blindfold loosen. It fell from his eyes, and Rin winced as bright light flooded his vision. How that hadn’t gotten through the fabric, he had no idea.

The room he was in was small, with fluorescent lights on the ceiling. There was a metal chair on one side, a mattress with no sheets on the other. At the head of the mattress was a strange metal ring drilled into the wall. A chain with cuffs on the ends was threaded through it. Looking at the chain made Rin’s chest clench. He wasn’t attached to it yet, but something told him he would be.

“Better?” the man said, and Rin looked up to see him smiling. For a kidnapper, the man didn’t look too bad. He didn’t fit the cliche of a dirty, unkempt creeper that Rin had imagined. He wasn’t male model material, but he wasn’t ugly. He was too old for sixteen year old Rin, around his late twenties or early thirties. His medium length brown hair was wavy and brushed. He was wearing a white button up shirt, crisp and clean. His pants were khaki and looked pressed. He could be a businessman or something if he wasn’t a messed up crazy person.

Rin wanted to punch his teeth in, and growled around the gag to get the message across. This had the opposite effect. The man’s smile widened and his blue eyes sparkled. Rin’s stomach rolled as he watched him mouth the words “so cute.”

“I know you’re probably distressed,” the man said. Understatement of the century. Biggest understatement ever uttered in the entire history of the universe. “Drugging you was mean, I know, but I couldn’t really think of any other way to get you here.” Well yeah. No one with a brain would go home with a creepy guy and agree to be trapped in a tiny concrete room.

Rin made another attempt to move, and pulled himself up from the floor to his knees. He then jerked forward, trying to knock foreheads with the guy. Unfortunately, the man was quicker, and slid to the side. Rin was left to drop onto his chest and scrape his body against the rough floor. It hurt, but he’d had worse. He was about to try another attack, but the man took hold of his tail.

A deep, uncontrollable shudder ripped its way through Rin’s body. Even his vocal chords shook, and an open mouthed whine escaped his throat. The gag muffled it, but Rin’s face burned red as he realized how close to a moan the noise sounded. He wasn’t aroused, far from it, but he had a feeling the man wouldn’t know that.

“Ah, I thought you might have a reaction like that,” the man said. His voice had taken on that crooning tone again, the one that sounded like Rin was a newborn that needed to be coddled. His hand was stroking the tail now, and Rin couldn’t stop the shivers that ran up and down his spine. More pathetic noises were leaving him with each delicate brush along his tail. He couldn’t get himself to shut up.

Thankfully, the man finally stopped. Rin was too shaken to try moving again, and the man took the opportunity to drag him by his bound wrists over to the mattress. He was dropped chest down, and heard the flick of a knife behind him. The ropes binding his wrists were cut. Before he could take advantage of this minor freedom, he’d been flipped onto his back, his arms had been forced above his head, and the chains he’d seen before were snapped snug around his wrists.

The man moved back quickly and stood up, admiring his work. Rin glared up at him, his tail moving to hide beneath his body. The man just smiled and bent down again, running a hand over Rin’s forehead and moving his bangs out of his eyes.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he crooned. Rin jerked away from his touch, turning to glare at the wall beside him. The man sighed, then stood and walked away. Rin glanced back at him, watching him go to a white wooden door. He threw Rin a quick smile before going through and closing the door behind him. There was the sound of a lock clicking, and then Rin was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin quickly realized the floor hadn’t been cold for no reason. The entire room was kept at a low temperature that made him shiver as soon as the adrenaline from waking up in the strange space wore off. There was an air conditioning unit attached to a wall, and it kept the room near frosty. He’d tried to reach it, since he’d discovered that the chains allowed him to move off the mattress, but they were too short to let him get that far. He also couldn’t reach the metal chair or the door. He could get about two feet from the mattress before the chains on his wrist pulled him back. He tried reaching the chair with his feet, but that didn’t work either.

The mattress was an old, ratty spring mattress that creaked whenever Rin moved around. It was uncomfortable, but better than the concrete that made up the floor and walls. There were no windows, no source of light except for the long, exposed bulbs on the ceiling. No way to tell how much time was passing as he rolled around anxiously on the mattress. At least there were no cameras, so he knew the man wasn’t watching him kick and squirm like an idiot.

Seconds creeped by like days. Rin was a person of energy and fire. He needed to move, or at least keep himself occupied with something. There was nothing to do in the small concrete room. Nothing to do but wait, twitch, and think.

Had anyone noticed he was gone? Or had the man left some note giving some bullshit story about where he was? Yukio would probably be pissed that Rin wasn’t around for him to keep an eye on, but was he worried? Was anyone?

Rin put an end to that train of thought almost as soon as it started and turned his mind to his captor.

He’d never seen the man before, or at least he couldn’t remember seeing him. Had he been stalking Rin, or was this a spur of the moment thing? He hadn’t been put off by the ears, or the fangs, or the tail, so was he an exorcist of some kind? Maybe he was just a crazy guy who didn’t give a shit.

Speak of the devil...The door opened. The man Rin already despised stepped in, wearing the same infuriatingly perfect outfit. He smiled with his stupidly perfect teeth and went over to Rin. He held a brush in his hand. Rin hissed around the gag, which was making his mouth really hurt by now, and jerked violently. The chains rattled and his tail lashed. The man wasn’t intimidated, and only frowned in what looked like disappointment.

“Don’t be like that,” he said. “I just want to make you look nice. Can you stay calm for that?” Rin _could_ , but he really didn’t want to. He hissed again. His fangs were digging into the hard plastic of the gag, barely leaving grooves. It hurt his teeth more than the object.

The man’s gaze suddenly hardened, and Rin felt unease grow in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t want to drug you again,” he said warningly. “But I will if you act up.” That made Rin pause. He thought back to the oppressing darkness the drugs had plunged him into before, to how difficult it had been to surface again. It was exhausting just imagining it.

With an unhappy huff, Rin gave in. He sat up and turned his back to the man, tail settling down beside him. He could feel the man’s grin drilling into the back of his skull and fought the urge to try and strangle him. If he killed him, he wouldn’t have a chance to get out. He’d die down here and no one would ever know.

“Good boy,” the man said. He knelt behind Rin and first drew the brush through the tuft on the end of his tail. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and fought the shudders that ran through him. They were relentless, and grew more intense with each stroke of the brush. More of those cursed, whimpering moans left him. It made him sound like a porn star, when really it was just his vocal chords having a damn seizure.

The man finally finished with his tail and Rin felt something being tied around it, just under the tuft. He looked behind, and almost choked when he saw the pink ribbon. He started to move a chained hand towards it, but the man smacked his hand with the brush. Rin yelped and jerked his hand back, glaring at the man.

“Don’t touch. You need to look nice,” he said. He then moved on to Rin’s hair, gently but firmly moving his head so he was looking at the wall again. Rin scowled unhappily, tail beating against the mattress. He could feel the soft fabric of the ribbon pressing against the short black fur covering its length, and it was driving him insane. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

The man kept brushing for what felt like hours. When he finally set the brush down, he started bunching Rin’s hair together. Rin struggled to stay still and not deck the man in the face as he kept messing around.

“Damn,” the man sighed. “We’ll need to let this grow out a bit, won’t we?” Rin didn’t justify that with a response. His hair was fine. Not everyone wanted a girl’s style. Despite his current short length, the man managed to make two pigtails. The ribbons tying them were probably pink and the style probably looked stupid. Rin had never felt the urge to _kill_ so much before.

The man took Rin by the arm and yanked him around so they were facing each other. He looked Rin over, as if judging a piece of meat. Rin glared back and moved his hands so they covered his crotch.

“Beautiful,” the man said finally, smiling softly and reaching out to brush Rin’s errant bangs to the side. “Now I’ll be right back. Don’t move and don’t bother those ribbons.” His expression hardened again, and Rin couldn’t stop himself from shrinking back at the abrupt change. “If you do, you’ll be punished.” Normally, Rin was all about breaking rules, but something in the man’s voice made him pause. This guy had kidnapped him and chained him to a wall, and didn’t consider that bad. Rin really didn’t want to find out what he thought a punishment was.

The man stood and left the room, locking the door again. Rin relaxed with an angry sigh, bringing his knees up to his chin. He watched his tail flick beside him, the pink ribbon a stark contrast to the blue-black fur. He ran a finger over the material, barely stopping himself from ripping it off. It felt silky and soft, and was obviously delicate. It would be ridiculously easy to tear it to shreds, but the threat of a punishment kept him still.

The man returned quickly with something Rin didn’t know. He’d seen it in hentai, but had never bothered to learn the name. It looked like a gag, with a loop of black leather meant to attach it to his head. However, instead of a ball of plastic like the one currently restraining Rin had, this new one had a metal ring that would keep his mouth open and... _usable _. Rin quickly jerked back at the sight of it, growling and yelling.__

____

“Calm down,” the man said, chuckling as if Rin was being silly. He wasn’t. He really wasn’t. This was a perfectly normal reaction considering the implications of the new gag. The man knelt down by the mattress, grabbing Rin’s bound ankles and yanking him closer. Rin tried to turn his head away, but the man put a stop to that by grabbing his throat. His grip wasn’t crushing, but the possibility was there. Rin stilled, eyes widening as the man continued to smile at him. It was soft and caring, the exact opposite of what his actions conveyed. Rin remained frozen as the man worked the gag out and off his head.

____

“Wh-why-!” That was all Rin was able to get out before the new gag was pulled over his head and the metal ring was forced between his jaws. It clipped his fangs painfully, and Rin whined a little.

____

“Alright now…” The man muttered incomprehensible things to himself as he tied Rin’s arms behind him at the elbow. He undid the chains around his wrists, then stood and picked Rin up. “You’re probably thirsty,” he said, going to the door. Rin struggled violently, but the man kept a firm grip even as he shifted him to one arm so he could open the door.

____

They emerged into what looked like a basement. It was a room mostly made of the same concrete as the room Rin had woken up in, but it was far larger. There was a washer and dryer on one side, an old looking couch facing a TV and small coffee table on the other. A threadbare orange and red rug stretched between the two. Stairs leading to the mysterious upper floor were between the spaces. Near the couch and TV, there was an open door the same kind as the one leading into the other room, and Rin could see what looked like a bathroom within. A sink was present beside the washer and dryer, and it was that the man walked Rin over to.

____

The sink was standard porcelain with a metal faucet and handles, and hadn’t been cleaned in a while. The man shifted Rin to one arm again and turned the handle for, presumably, the cold water. He then adjusted his hold on Rin so he was holding the boy’s waist and legs. Rin’s chest rested against the edge of the sink, his face close to the stream of water.

____

“Drink,” the man said, shaking Rin a bit. Rin blinked, then narrowed his eyes. His tail whacked the side of the man’s face. The man just sighed. Rin yelped as he felt the man harshly slap his ass. “ _Drink_ ,” the man said again.

____

Rin’s face burned with embarrassment. Had he just been spanked? It was just a little, but _come on_. He was sixteen, not four!

____

Not wanting to risk it happening again, Rin squirmed forward until the water was splashing him in the face. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he managed to tilt his head so the water was at least partially pouring through the metal ring. He gulped it down greedily, soothing his throat which had been sore and scratchy since he woke up. It was difficult with his mouth forced wide open, and most of the water ended up running down his chin and neck, but it was enough.

____

The man eventually turned the water off and gathered Rin back into his arms. He walked over to the couch and dropped Rin onto it, then leaned over and brushed a hand through the hair that wasn’t tied up.

____

“Stay here. You won’t be able to get far tied up like that, and the couch is more comfortable than the floor. Keep quiet.” The man patted Rin’s chest, then walked off. Rin sat up to watch him go up the stairs. He wasn’t spared a second glance. He groaned through the gag and dropped back onto the couch. It squeaked with his weight, and was somehow more uncomfortable than the mattress.

____

This was all so surreal. He’d been kidnapped by some creep he’d never met, bound and gagged, and now was lying on a couch waiting for his captor to return. He hadn’t been tortured yet, and the ring gag was seemingly only so he could drink. The ribbons were weird, and the brief spank still made him blush when he thought about it, but nothing extreme had been done yet. What did this guy want?

____

He tried to remember how he’d gotten here. His memories were foggy, and seemed to cut off when he snuck out of the dorm while Yukio was asleep. The man must have gotten him while he was walking outside, but why? Rin would have thought he’d go after Yukio. His brother was more attractive than he was, or at least girls seemed to think so. Maybe he was going to, but Yukio was too tough, so he settled for second best.

____

The painful pang that came from that thought was the worst feeling he’d had since arriving here. He should be happy Yukio was safe. He should be angry this happened at all, not at the fact that he was probably the second choice.

____

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard loud laughter above him. He looked up and focused on the noises. People were talking, all of them adult men. He could hear the now familiar voice of the guy who had kidnapped him intermingled with the foreign voices, but he couldn’t make out any words being said. It was all just unsettling background noise. Rin squirmed on the couch, trying not to focus on the sickening feeling of dread blooming in his stomach.

____

He listened to the voices for what felt like hours, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as the fear started to grow. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the stairs creak. The voices grew louder and he heard multiple feet tramping down the stairs, heavy and slow like Yukio returning from a job. He tried not to focus on what was being said and shut his eyes. His tail thumped anxiously against the couch a few times before curling tightly around his leg and just shivering.

____

When he opened his eyes again, men in suits were filing into the basement. A few immediately wandered over to Rin and leered down at him. He slammed his thighs together and drew his knees up to his chin, trying to hide himself.

____

“Katashi wasn’t kidding…” “What a beaut.” All of them said things of a similar caliber, and Rin just stared up at them, hoping they couldn’t see his fear. All he knew now was that the man who’d kidnapped him was probably named Katashi. He tried to revel in that discovery, but it was hard with the gazes of strangers roving his naked body.

____

There were eleven men in the basement when they’d all entered, counting Katashi. The TV was turned on to some sports game, and some of the men settled next to Rin on the couch. He was roughly forced into a sitting position on a stranger’s lap, and his skin crawled with revulsion as he was stroked by various hands. One had taken hold of his tail, and the space was soon filled with his whimpering moans.

____

It was embarrassing, revolting, and he’d never wanted to disappear so badly before. His eyes were watering with disgust, and he would have taken being chained to the wall over this any day. He wanted Yukio. He wanted his little brother nagging at him. God, he even wanted to be in school yelled at by Bon or teachers.

____

He wanted his father most of all. He wanted to wake up at home and have all of this be a nightmare. He wasn’t a son of Satan, and he wasn’t kidnapped and stroked by strangers.

____

The men soon seemed to grow bored of talking and watching TV. Gazes turned to Rin, and he was scooped up off the stranger’s lap by Katashi. The man cradled him against his chest, and it was barely preferable to being on the other person’s lap.

____

“Now, I think it’s time for the main event,” Katashi said. This was met by cheering and calls of “about time.” Katashi continued. “He’s untouched, if you’ll believe it.” Even more cheers. Rin wanted to die. “So be gentle.”

____

What happened next was worse than any nightmare he’d ever had. He was set down on the rug by Katashi and surrounded by men. They were stripping off their pants, forcing him to watch as they pulled their dicks out. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and squeezed his eyes shut, tail curling tightly around him as he tried to make himself as small as possible. A man grabbed him by the hair, and his mouth was suddenly filled by a hot, disgustingly salty length.

____


	3. Chapter 3

The men worked quickly. No sooner had one shoved himself inside Rin’s mouth did one grab his hips and yank them upwards. A clear bottle was passed around and wet fingers were shoved inside his virgin hole. Rin cried out at the intrusion, unwilling and untouched, just like Katashi said. The men were fast and methodical with their preparation, and it was obvious it was all for their benefit, not Rin’s. Copious amounts of lube were forced inside, until he was slick and practically dripping.

The man in front was thrusting, hitting the back of Rin’s throat with wild abandon. His sick, rolling moans echoed through the basement and Rin’s mind, making him more nauseous than he already was. He tasted the bile before he felt it, the sensation of heaving getting lost between his stomach’s clenches of disgust and the cock slamming into his throat. The man practically shrieked, yanking back and clouting the side of Rin’s head at the same time. There was laughter coming from everywhere, and the men behind him yelled in annoyance as their work was interrupted by Rin dropping to the side from the force of the blow.

Katashi was there in an instant, picking him up by the back of his neck and settling him back on his knees. He could hear the man apologizing with a chuckle, and could feel him pulling the gag out long enough so Rin could spit and he could wipe the ring off. Then it was back in and the men returned to work on his backside.

There was a unanimous decision that his mouth was temporarily off limits.

Finally the men behind him seemed satisfied. Rin didn’t feel near ready, and thought he might throw up again as he was positioned so a dick could slide inside him. It was hot, thick, and wet with more lube. Rin cried all the same, trying to pull away. There were hands on his tail, voices laughing as his body spasmed from the touch. 

It was all a dirty, dizzying affair. Rin could barely keep track of what was going on around him. Katashi was petting his hair, playing with the tiny pigtails that had somehow survived Rin getting yanked around. He focused on the innocent sensation. Everything else was a blur.

The first man climaxed inside him, and Rin cried as his insides were flooded with thick, warm liquid. It dripped out as the man pulled back, sliding down Rin’s thighs and leaving trails of white on his skin. Tears poured from Rin’s eyes as he thrashed in the hold of the strangers. Another dick entered him, stopping the flow of semen.

It felt like it went on for hours. Rin could do nothing but whine and scream, body shaking violently as his tail was roughly massaged. The tight hold on the thrashing appendage kept him pliant and moldable beneath their searching hands. Someone took hold of his length and tugged on it with quick, clumsy strokes.

At some point, he passed out.

When he came to he was lying on the floor. Cum dripped out of his ass, and there was a taste worse than vomit on his tongue. They must have started using his mouth again after he fell unconscious. He was soaking wet with sweat and other fluids. The ribbons in his hair had stayed intact, though he could feel them sticking to his scalp. The lack of pressure on his tail let him know the ribbon there had been lost.

Rin tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his lower back brought him back down with a whimper. His vision was blurry as he looked around, but he could tell the men were gone. The strange men in suits that he’d never seen before. The men who...who…

He had been a virgin before. That was taken from him now. He’d been tainted. He wasn’t supposed to be. His first time was supposed to be with someone he liked, not a bunch of older men he didn’t know.

It was almost funny. It was unlikely he’d find someone who’d want to be with him, considering what he was. Maybe this was the only way he’d ever lose his virginity, with a bunch of anonymous creeps. He couldn’t even remember their faces.

What would Yukio think if he found out? What would Shiro have thought?

“Hey there,” a voice said. Rin blinked blearily and looked up, whimpering and dropping his head back to the floor when he saw Katashi. He couldn’t deal with him right now. He couldn’t deal with anything. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Katashi didn’t attempt to talk to him again, just bent down and picked him up. Rin didn’t fight him, too busy trying to keep himself from crying. He was carried over to the bathroom he’d noticed earlier and placed in the tub at the back. He hissed as his weight was put on his backside, but quickly shut himself up. He watched with blank eyes as Katashi turned on the water and pushed his tail down from where it was resting limply on the rim of the tub.

The water was cold, but Rin was more occupied by the sight of blood staining the water as it rose up his thighs. They’d made him so wet inside he thought it would be impossible for any tearing to happen. That was apparently wrong. Katashi didn’t say anything, so it probably wasn’t a big deal.

He felt empty as Katashi bathed him. Like something had been ripped out of his chest and left a gaping hole behind. His eyes brimmed with tears as he thought of Yukio, and what he would think of his big brother letting himself get molested by a bunch of freaks. Katashi hushed him as he began to cry, and that only made him cry harder. The only thing he felt besides emptiness was shameful sorrow, and that was hardly better.

The dirty ribbons were untied and set aside, and Rin was rinsed off head to toe. The dried sweat and cum left his body, leaving only grimy, invisible marks that were all in Rin’s head. No amount of washing would remove them, but it was only the bonds preventing Rin from scrubbing his skin raw.

Katashi lifted him from the water and wrapped him in a towel, drying him carefully before carrying him to the first room. The room where this had all started. Rin was lied down on the mattress, the towel still wrapped around him. His elbows were untied and his wrists were chained instead. Katashi actually managed to surprise him by removing the gag and not replacing it, allowing Rin to close his mouth and work his sore jaw. It hurt, but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d felt here.

A kiss was placed on Rin’s forehead and he didn’t bother protesting. His mouth was free, but he really didn’t feel like talking. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Katashi left, and Rin started crying again. He curled up, burying his face in the towel and sobbing harder than ever before. His tail curled around him and he screamed into damp fabric.

Yukio wouldn’t want him now. No one would. No one he knew would even want to look at him. The only person who seemed to want him was Katashi, and the very thought made Rin’s stomach lurch. He never wanted to be touched again, but he couldn’t stop the man from doing whatever he wanted. He couldn’t stop anyone from doing anything to him.

All he could do was scream and cry, so he did.


	4. Chapter 4

When he found Rin missing in the morning, Yukio was annoyed. Annoyed, not worried. His twin was a rule breaker at heart. He’d caused their father plenty of grief with his frequent running off. It had really only been a matter of time before he did the same to Yukio. So, the younger brother resolved to put seals on the doors and windows, or at least tell Rin he had when he got back. That should dissuade him from going on adventures at night.

Then Rin didn’t show up to class. That wasn’t too strange; he’d skipped all the time in middle school. This was the first time he’d skipped cram school, but Yukio ignored the growing sense of dread. His brother was an idiot and probably forgot it was a school day.

Rin remained missing for the rest of the day, and Yukio started to actually worry around evening. It was the next morning, when he still hadn’t returned, that Yukio began to look for him.

He didn’t want to consider that his brother was off campus, so Yukio went everywhere he could think of that Rin might hide. He asked other exorcists and Rin’s classmates if they’d seen him, easily hiding his worry when they said no. He didn’t want to cause a panic, especially when there was still a chance it wasn’t the big deal he thought it was.

After another day passed with no sign of his twin, Yukio allowed himself to panic a little. If Rin had left the school, there was a chance Satan had gotten him. If he hadn’t, an exorcist who wasn’t in on the secret of their parentage could have discovered it and decided to take him out. It was unlikely, but not impossible. If neither of those were accurate, then what had happened? Had he done something to make Rin run off? He couldn’t remember acting unusual the other day.

Kuro was unhappy, pacing around the dorm and meowing loudly. Yukio held his tongue about what he thought might have happened. Kuro had lost one friend, Yukio didn’t want to tell him he might have lost another.

On the third day, Shiemi approached him. She was nervously wringing her hands, and Yukio could already tell what was wrong.

“Is Rin sick?” she asked. For a moment, Yukio considered lying. He could say Rin was bedridden, and turn her away when she offered to help or came to visit. It would save her extra worry for a short time, but make it hurt worse when the truth of his brother’s disappearance came out.

“No,” he said finally. “I don’t actually know where he is.” A look of confusion crossed Shiemi’s face, then horror.

“You mean he’s missing?” she gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth. Yukio hushed her, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“I think so,” he said. “But I don’t want everyone finding out until I’m sure I can’t find him.”

“What if he’s hurt?” Shiemi asked. “We should tell the police, or Mephisto, or…”

“No,” Yukio snapped, a bit harsher than he meant to. The stress was starting to get to him. “It’s probably nothing serious. I don’t want this getting any bigger.” Shiemi looked unconvinced, but at least she was quiet. Yukio sighed. “He can’t be too far. Maybe he’s not even off campus.”

“Can I help you look?” she asked, starting to wring her hands again. She was horribly worried, and Yukio felt awful. He should have kept a closer eye on Rin. His brother was reckless and constantly in danger. Yukio never should have looked away.

“Yeah.” He offered Shiemi a slight smile. “I’d be really grateful.” He didn’t want to drag anyone else into this, but he couldn’t leave her out now that she knew.

“Thank you,” she said, sighing in relief. “Where have you looked already?”

They spent the rest of the day searching the entire campus twice over, even places Yukio had already checked. Shiemi still wanted to tell the police, but Yukio repeatedly turned down the idea. If it was demonic, the police would be useless. If it wasn’t, he could deal with it. _Rin _should have been able to deal with it.__

__The sun had already gone down by the time they decided to retire for the day. Shiemi was yawning, but denying she was tired. It was obvious she wasn’t going to be of much help in that state. Yukio eventually had to order her to go home as her teacher rather than her friend._ _

__Around midnight, he was about to give up and enter the now far emptier dorm to sleep, but decided to do one last sweep of the area. There had to be something he’d missed. Some tiny clue that would reveal everything._ _

__Kuro had been sitting outside, waiting for Rin to return, but followed Yukio as he began to circle the dorm. He ended up going around twice. On the second round, at the back of the building, Kuro stopped and began to meow. Yukio ignored him at first, but when Rin’s familiar began to yowl and tug at his pants, he became curious._ _

__The small demon sniffed around the back of the building, tails flicking in all directions. Yukio followed Kuro on his moonlit search, watching as the sidhe pawed at the ground and almost desperately breathed in the various scents in the air. Eventually, he pounced on a patch of grass. Yukio groaned, assuming he’d just followed the demon on a hunt for a rodent, but the familiar surprised him. He turned to Yukio and nosed a torn piece of cloth towards his feet._ _

__Yukio stared at the offered item, then bent down and picked it up. It was a rough fabric, and had a vaguely chemical scent. It only took Yukio a second to recognize the smell. Chloroform, and something else he couldn’t identify. It wasn’t too hard to come to the conclusion that this was a clue pointing to what had happened to Yukio’s twin. It was a small clue, but it proved something. Rin had been kidnapped, and not by a demon._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the entire chapter written out, then decided to delete it and write a different one. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rin woke up, it was obvious he had been moved. There was no residual chill from the combination of the damp towel and air conditioner, and his face was pressed against the rough threads of something that had the awful smell of flowery air freshener. It was most likely a couch, not the bare mattress he’d fallen asleep on. His hands and elbows were bound behind his back, and the ball gag was back in place in his mouth. It had been that way for a while, if the aches in his jaw and shoulders were anything to go by.

Despite this unsettling realization, Rin remained still and kept his eyes closed. Sleep was the only escape he had from his situation, so he clung desperately to the threads of slumber like a mountain climber to a rope. Even nightmares were better than reality.

Katashi had other ideas. No sooner had Rin started to drift off again than he was gripped by the shoulder and yanked up into a sitting position. That jarred him enough that he opened his eyes, now forced to stare at Katashi’s fondly smiling face.

“I thought you were awake,” the man said, brushing Rin’s bangs aside with his fingertips. “I’d ask how you feel, but the upside to you being half demon is that you’re fully healed by now.” The vague reference to past events sent a shiver down Rin’s spine and threatened to send his mind into a spiral of anxiety and self-loathing, so he abruptly shut off that train of thought.

What mattered now was trying to escape. He could dwell on what happened after he was free.

He wondered if Yukio would be proud of him for managing to focus in this situation.

“I didn’t mean for your first time to be so rough, but I suppose it’s good that you know early on what your purpose is now.” Katashi said all of this while smiling. Rin clenched his hands into fists, driving his nails into his palms. He had to concentrate on his goal and not let this psycho distract him. His purpose was to fight demons and kill Satan, not succumb to guys like this.

He was suddenly scooped up off the couch, which was notably the same one Katashi had left him on to wait for...his attackers. That’s all they were. Just more enemies he’d cut down later.

Rin was confused when he saw where Katashi was taking him. The stairs, which presumably led out of the basement and to the upper floors of the house or whatever this place was.

“You’ve been good so far,” Katashi said. “Not good enough to be untied, but good enough that you don’t have to rot in the basement.” He started up the stairs.

A plan began to hatch in Rin’s desperate mind.

As Katashi neared the top, Rin stayed frozen in his arms, scratching anxiously at his palms and trying to play the part of subdued victim. Then, just before Katashi could set foot on the top step, Rin started to kick and thrash. He screamed around the gag, writhing like a madman. Katashi was caught off guard and stumbled back. Rin could feel gravity start to take hold.

Unfortunately, fate wasn’t on his side. Katashi caught his balance with a foot on the step behind him. Even so, Rin didn’t calm down. He snarled, beating his body desperately against Katashi’s chest. In his fighting, he didn’t notice the dark glare that spread across his captor’s face.

Before he knew it, Katashi had turned and tossed Rin down the stairs.

Rin was in empty air for a moment. He was stunned silent, and there wasn’t enough time to make much noise anyway. The moment passed and he fell, hitting the wooden stairs and tumbling down. The binds rendered him incapable of catching himself, and the gag knocked against his fangs with each bounce against the steps. He felt like a rag doll, out of control and rolling head over tail.

His jaw hit the concrete floor, and there was an ugly, grinding crack noise. Momentum made him roll forward, and his tail was crushed beneath him as he fell onto his back. He could feel blood flowing from his nose and getting caught around the gag. Attempting to move was a bad idea, since his limbs were littered with quickly darkening bruises. His mouth felt like it was on fire.

“Look what you’ve done to yourself,” Katashi sighed, and Rin heard him start down the stairs. He didn’t care. He wanted to pass out, but the pain wouldn’t let him. He wanted to scream, but even moving his tongue adjusted the gag and made the pain in his mouth spike.

Katashi gripped him by the shoulders, making him cry out, and tugged him up onto his torn knees. The man looked him over and clicked his tongue like a disappointed parent. Rin’s vision had spots, so he couldn’t see Katashi’s face very well, but he could imagine his expression vividly. In his mind’s eye he saw Shiro, upset when Rin came home after a fight. The comparison was enough to make Rin’s stomach seize with revulsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short I feel so bad  
> Since I hadn't updated in a while I felt I should at least put out SOMETHING  
> I'm on winter break now so I should be able work on this more


	6. Chapter 6

Rin was chained up in the small cement room again, left coughing and writhing as his body healed. Katashi didn’t leave after chaining him up and lying him on the mattress, just moved to the metal chair and sat down to watch. Rin couldn’t do anything about his audience with the chains holding him back and his injuries making simple breathing difficult. He couldn’t even growl without his broken teeth making disgusting, grinding noises against the gag still in place that seemed so much louder in his head than they really were. There was a stabbing feeling in his chest that was definitely a rib out of place. He was healing, but the pain was nauseating. He stubbornly fought back the tears gathering in his eyes. Katashi wanted to see him cry, wanted to see him break, so he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

Despite the hard fall, his tail had escaped with only a bruise. Rin didn’t want to think about what it being broken would feel like. Just the bruise was bad enough, making his body spasm randomly with shots of shuddery, hot pain.

“This is your own fault,” Katashi spoke up. “You know that, don’t you?” Rin kept his head turned away. “If you’d been good, you wouldn’t be here.” He couldn’t respond and he didn’t want to. He knew the plan had been stupid, but his flames were cut off and usually he was so good at getting others hurt.

Katashi sighed, and the chair creaked as he leaned back in it. There was silence for a while as Rin’s body slowly stiched itself back together. He focused on the movement of his teeth forcing themselves straight, and watched his bruises fade from purple, to green, to nothing. At some point, Katashi stood and left. Rin felt like a weight was lifted from his chest when the door shut. He gave a heavy sigh.

The tears were leaking out, but no one was watching now, so he let them fall. What kind of weakass demon let themselves be thrown around by a human? What kind of shitty exorcist couldn’t get themselves out of shitty situations like this? Rin curled in on himself, and his wounds were healed enough that it hurt at a tolerable level. He snarled in frustration around the bloodied gag, finally able to vocalize his emotions without his mouth feeling like he’d chewed broken glass. He may have wasted his only chance of escape. Katashi wouldn’t dare to take him anywhere near the stairs now. He was reckless and now he was unmistakably fucked.

Maybe literally.

Oh god.

He was left alone for a long time, and was practically fully healed by the time Katashi came back. The man likely knew this. Rin yelped as he was yanked up by his hair and forced to sit up. He glared up at Katashi, but the expression was shaky and probably ruined by his watery eyes.

“Maybe I’ve been too nice,” Katashi said, staring at him blankly. His voice was flat, no trace of the cloying affection he usually spewed. “I thought you were too cute and sweet to be so bad...But you know what they say. Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Rin cried out as his head was slammed against the side wall.

Katashi dropped him again, and Rin blinked rapidly to try and stop his vision from swimming. He yelped when his eyes cleared and he saw Katashi properly. The man was undressing. _Stripping_ in front of him.

Oh no. Fuck no. Not this.

He struggled to move, to roll his body off the mattress and inch towards the door. It had to be unlocked right? Katashi grabbed Rin by the tail before he could do little more than squirm. He cried out as the tremors started, frustrated and despairing.

“Don’t be like that,” Katashi scolded. He really sounded like a disappointed parent. “You need to be tamed, you know that. You were bad.” Rin violently shook his head, whining desperately.

He felt so weak. Even when Katashi released his tail, Rin could do nothing but wait for the tremors to subside and watch the man undress. He was a fucking _demon_ but was being reduced to this sick guy’s pet. He didn’t deserve this, did he? He was a troublemaker, and nowhere near as smart or good looking as Yukio, but he wasn’t a bad person, was he? Hell, even bad people didn’t deserve this!

Katashi set his clothes on the metal chair once he was fully naked, and Rin hated how nice his body looked. Someone so awful shouldn’t get to look attractive or have a toned body. He should look gross like all the perverts in fiction, or scary like a demon or villain. Maybe this was just part of Rin’s punishment. If he was even found, would anyone believe that Katashi was sick? What if he was able to convince them that Rin wanted it? Or that Rin was the attacker?

“Behave, pet,” Katashi said. “I’ll give you the option to apologize.” He bent down, gripping Rin’s hair to still his thrashing so he could pull the gag out. Rin gasped as his mouth was finally freed, and he was given a few luxurious moments to work the aches out of his strained jaw.

“Fuck,” was his first word, gasped as angrily as Rin could manage. Katashi just smiled his patronizing little smile.

“Apologize, and I’ll be gentle,” the man said. Rin shuddered at the implication, eyes flicking briefly over Katashi’s bare body. The man was... _big_.

He could bite him, but what would that do? It would get Rin more pain, and he’d lose even less of Katashi’s trust.

In the end, he settled with a sharp, “No!” Katashi just sighed, brushing Rin’s bangs back. Then he grabbed the half-demon around the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach. “W-wait…!” Rin gasped, but was cut off as pain shot up his spine.

He screamed as Katashi penetrated him, nails digging into his palms. His wrists hurt from straining against the cuffs, but he thrashed nonetheless. Katashi was gripping Rin’s hips, leaving red grooves in the flesh, but Rin barely felt it. All other pains he felt were nothing compared to what radiated up from his unprepared ass.

Katashi began to thrust, slowly at first, but soon speeding up without giving Rin a chance to adjust to the sheer size shoved inside him. It was hot, pulsing, and way too big. He couldn’t remember the sizes of his first attackers, but surely they hadn’t been _this_ big.

Rin’s mouth hung open, gasping and crying. He’d just regained use of it, but he couldn’t manage to form any words. Drool slid down his chin when he forgot to swallow, and it continued to drip. Nothing else mattered. He was being speared open by another man’s cock.

_Again_.

Rin sobbed, pressing his face against the mattress. He could smell sweat and blood, and heard Katashi’s soft pants as he fucked him. Rin’s insides were hot and had regained their virgin tightness, even after the abuse he’d suffered only a short time before.

Ah, the perks of demon blood.

It didn’t last long. Soon, Katashi was pulling back, but it was enough. Rin was bawling, horrified. It had happened again. He’d _let_ it happen again. He’d been attacked again and this time it was his fault.

Katashi was hushing him, petting his tail, but his touch only made Rin shiver violently. This man had kidnapped him, passed him around for strangers to hurt, then hurt him himself, and Rin could do nothing but allow him to treat him like a child. Like a pet.

“That’s enough for now,” Katashi said softly, and Rin barely heard him through the buzz of horror and panic in his ears. “You’re still in trouble, but that was enough for a punishment, don’t you think?” Rin just sobbed, pressing his face further into the squeaky mattress beneath him. Katashi didn’t urge him further, just carefully flipped him over onto his back so his wrists were no longer uncomfortable crossed over each other.

The man then stood, retrieved his clothing, and left the room.

Rin was back to being alone, and once again he was crying. It was all he could do. All he’d ever been able to do. Whine, complain, cry, be utterly useless in dire situations, and always end up making things worse. Maybe Katashi was right that he was bad, that he was deserving of punishment.

Would Yukio have done the same thing if Rin hadn’t gotten taken and instead just kept fucking things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for it taking this long...Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
